


A Dance Between Assassin and Thief

by thespectaculareight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assassin Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Assassins & Hitmen, Blades, Daggers, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Knifeplay, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, POV Third Person, Smut, The Underground, Thief Eren Yeager, Ultra Hardcore, sad love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespectaculareight/pseuds/thespectaculareight
Summary: In Shiganshina, the Underground is a deceptive venue full of hitmen, mafias, and thieves. Two of the most known criminals are Thanatos and Black Fox.Thanatos is known as one of the most adept assassin among the Underground, rumored to be a cold, stony-eyed god of death.Black Fox is the nickname of the slyest thief, able to grasp any treasure in the city. When the two kings of different professions are hired to pull the hardest heist together- they clash. How can they work together without throttling each others necks? And what's this odd feeling beating between them? And how in the hell, are they going to pull this off?





	1. The Bar with the Informant

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic, hopefully good in at least someones eyes??? I've had writer's block all summer for a novel I've begun, so I'm hoping writing some different pieces will help put me back on track! Give me some advice, tell me if ya likey or not. Thanks (^_^)

Eren grinned as he pushed open the door to the pub. He let his loose long coat flare out at his knees as he prowled to the bar. The tavern was empty except for the newcomer.  
The barkeep, a man with brown hair beginning to thin into grey and a permanent scowl, frowned at Eren, deepening the wrinkles on his face. He turned away from Eren, “You’re back, Black Fox.”  
“Whiskey, Oluo.” Eren said simply.  
The barkeep, Oluo, sighed, fetching the stained glass and pouring the drink. He pushed the alcohol to Eren. “What do you need? I told you to stop coming, if the Garrison catches onto you and comes here...”   
Eren barked a laughed, “I’m a paying customer, Oluo. Besides, the Garrison are fools, they couldn’t catch me if their lives depended on it, so don’t worry, your smuggling company is a secret.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Oluo grumbled. He glanced at Eren’s dark coat. It was marred with grime and laced with even darker stains. “Getting into even more trouble, Black Fox? You know, your heads for sale, I hear the Garrison is paying six digits for somebody to catch you. Dead or alive.”  
Eren picked up the shot glass of whiskey, eyeing it, “Would you turn me in, Oluo?”  
Oluo shrugged, “Ain’t got the meanings to pick a fight with you, kid. I’ve heard all the rumors about you.”  
Eren smiled, “Smart.”   
“Apparently you nicked one of Erwin Smith’s prized guns for the fun of it while on a job. I applaud you, stealing a crime lord's favored weapon is quite a feat,” Oluo raised an eyebrow, “But is it true?”  
“Actually I stole his gun and his darling coat.” Eren stood up and shook a little, emphasizing the long coat that he wore now.  
“Wait… that’s his damn coat!?”   
“Hell yeah!” Eren grinned and spun in the grimy tavern.  
Oluo snorted, “You’re ridiculous, kid.”  
Eren beamed, “Nah, I’m an accomplished thief!”  
“If anyone knew that Black Fox was a nineteen-year-old teenager who acted like a child, nobody would believe me…”  
Eren frowned, “I’m not that childish!”  
“You further prove my point,” he sighed, the man began wiping down the counter.  
Eren smirked, “I can be mature if I want.” He winked.  
“It’s like you have two personalities, kid…”  
Eren twirled his finger around the rim of the shotglass, “I’m a unique person, Oluo.” he leaned forward a bit.  
“I’d be damned if you weren’t.” Oluo pulled out of the bar and began his rounds of tidying up the tavern, even if it didn’t do much to make it look nicer.  
“So… any news on him lately?” Eren spun in his seat to watch Oluo buss the tables.  
The barkeep looked up from his cleaning, a sly smile playing on his lips, and haughty words befalling from them, “What’s it to you with knowing the guy’s business?”   
Eren’s face flushed, “Hey,” he stated defensively, “You are my informant. You’re supposed to inform me on the Underground’s latest movements.” Eren scowled, “Besides, that raven-haired short midget ass- what’s his name? Oh yeah, Thanatos- has gotten in my way on jobs twice now.”  
Oluo shot up, “What!?”  
Eren nodded, “You know the Erwin Smith mission? Well, turns out that damned assassin was there to slaughter one of his right hand men. And before that he murdered half the Military Police Brigade veteran officers while I was sent to steal a few things from the MPB!”   
“Truth be told, those damned Unicorns got what they deserved from,” Oluo muttered.  
“I know the MPB deserved it, they are just coward lap dogs for the aristocracy, cozying it up at their feet. But Thanatos, that uprising assassin, has been a pain in the ass lately! So do you got info on the snake, or not, Oluo?!” Eren huffed.   
“I have some information on him, real nice stuff.” The barkeep smiled, teeth shining in the dim lantern light of the bar,“But it’ll cost you double.”  
Eren frowned, then caved and sighed, nodding. “Deal.” He threw the heavy coin purse towards Oluo, who turned to catch it with ease, letting the drooping purse disappear into his coat sleeve.  
Oluo turned back to his work away from Eren, “Have you ever heard of Kenny Ackerman in the Military Police Brigade?” Oluo noted, “It’s rumored he fostered his sister’s daughter for a while before abandoning him again on the streets years ago. Odd.”   
Eren smirked, “Very odd indeed.” He stood up, turning away and moving towards the door.  
“Stay safe, Black Fox.” Oluo called out.  
“As always.” Eren strode out the door.


	2. The Mad Scientist's Lab Beneath the Illegal Pawn Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wanted to release this yesterday, sorry, I was busy!!! Anyway, this chapter introduces murderous LEvIVIVI!!! And also craZy ass Hanji (who I decided to put as a girl ik) and Jean. Also, Ik how a lot of fanfics put Levi as more of a short cursing angry lil boi, but I kind of wanted to make him different, hence his quiet and deadly type (with lil anger)! Hope ya like it!

Levi’s green cape swirled around his torso as he stood on the silent rooftops of Shinganshi, the latest town he had interrupted for his work. The city itself was quiet under the eaves of night, Levi noted, the streets nestled with cramped houses and shops. It was quite a homely place.  
It was a shame Levi hadn’t grown up here, he could’ve been a better man.  
He darted forward, shaking the thoughts from his mind as he arced from roof to roof, reminding himself that he wasn’t here to reminiscent on his brutal past, he was in Shinganshi to make a living. He was here to kill.  
And right now, he was on a contract to kill a woman by the name of Hanji Zoe.  
But first, he had to find the credible informant he had heard about. Oluo Bozado. A well-known bartender, smuggler, and informant.  
Levi dropped from the rooftops and into the empty streets when he reached Shinganshi’s slums, the blocks were even more worn and narrow than the other roads and buildings. His eyes scanned the street, trying to find the bar the barkeep owned… what was it called?  
Levi’s eyes scanned at the shacks for stores in the shanty, he glided in the shadows of the buildings, slowly following the road deeper into the slums, hidden from the silvery moonlight. All of the buildings were closed for the night, all dark. Except for a sliver of light heeding from one of the windows of a bigger establishment in the neighborhood. The small light from the indoors reflected on the sign that bent overhead the entryway.  
The Hands of the Titan, the faded sign read in gnarled black ink.  
Levi stalked into the tavern, and found himself wrinkling his nose. Sure, he knew that the slums didn’t have the cleanest conditions. Hell, he knew that better than anyone, growing up on the streets on an orphan since his early childhood, but did the pub have to be so filthy?  
His silent steps went unnoticed by the tavern master as he made his way up to the bar, who’s back was turned as he was tending to stocking more alcohol on the shelves.  
Levi cleared his throat.  
The barkeep, Oluo, spun around, hand reaching under the bar in quick seconds as he pulled out a shotgun. When he finally glanced up at the stranger, gun aimed at Levi’s chest, he froze. Then, unexpectedly barked a laugh, pulling the gun down, murmuring under his breath, “The kid sure will get a kick out of this when I tell him about Thanatos visiting my dump.”  
Oluo attended to his visitor, flashing a smile, “Here for a drink, Thanatos?”  
Levi shrugged, face neutral. He was already well-known in Shinganshi? Then again, it was a smaller city than the other cities he’d taken up in.  
Oluo fished under the counter for a glass, also replacing the shotgun, “Any preference?”  
Levi shrugged again.  
“Tequila it is,” Oluo amended, pouring the shot and pushing it over to Levi.  
Levi stared at the drink, then glanced up at the barkeep with bored eyes.  
“I’m guessing you're not just here for my famous drinks, eh?”  
Levi shook his head.  
“And you don’t talk much?”  
Levi just stared at him, frowning.  
Oluo sighed, “You’re insurgence reminds me of another customer.” Then poured himself a glass of alcohol, “You’re gonna have to speak if you want certain information.”  
“Zoe.” Levi declared quietly, “Hanji Zoe.”  
Oluo smirked, draining his shot glass, “I’ve been asked by fair maidens to keep tabs on you, the rebellious prince charming, they want to know what you look like and how you act and how mysterious you are. I wonder how nuts they’ll go when they realize their prince is a short dark-haired French raven. I can hear your faint accent.” he added.  
As arrogant as the bartender was acting, he didn’t expect the man in front of him to suddenly slide over the counter, and jerk him to the floor in one fluid motion to hold a dagger to his throat, “Look, barkeep, I’m here for information. I’m going to get some information. So stop your damn ranting and tell me about Hanji Zoe.” Levi released him from his hold and jumped back to the opposite side of the bar.  
Oluo scowled, “Yeah, yeah.” he composed himself, “Okay, look. I heard an Underground doctor resides under a pawn shop run by a horse-faced kid. I heard they reside in Nightmaria Avenue.” He paused for a moment, “But how it seems, may not be what your up against. Get what I’m saying?”  
Levi simply nodded, turning to leave.  
“Hey! You didn’t pay me!” Oluo called out.  
Levi turned, “I’ll pay you if the information checks out.” Then he strolled out the door, descending into the darkness of night.  
“And he forgot to drink his shot, just like Black Fox,” Oluo muttered, then glanced back out the door, “I wonder what he’ll think when he figures out that Black Fox goes there after coming to my bar. They seem about equal if it came down to fighting.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi kicked open the door of the small pawn shop, the lock was flimsy and rusted, weathered by age and rain. He strolled through the front of the store, most of the “valuable” items were held in glass cases along the walls. Levi ignored them. He wasn’t a rat of a thief, he was a hitman, hired to rid the world of unnecessities. Unnecessities that were human lives.  
Levi soundlessly poked into the few rooms behind the pawn shop, he found the staircase to the basement in the cramped single bedroom. Levi crept to the edge of the bed, ready to plunge his daggers into his target, only to note that the messy bed was empty.  
The empty upstairs must’ve meant that the two were in the basement. If they were both awake, Levi would have to kill the bystander, “the horse-faced kid” Oluo had called him. Levi shook his head, a shame to kill so needlessly.  
Yet, he had a job, so he padded down the stairs, descending quickly. The basement was quite larger than the upstairs, four spread-out stony walls surrounded Levi in shallow darkness. He let his fingers trail along the wall, making his way to the entryway to the only room left the doctor and owner could be in.  
Once he reached the door, his hand touched the nob gently, as he pressed his ear against the door, straining for any sound.  
“...stooopppp, I want to go to bed, Hanji!” he heard a man groan.  
A woman’s voice replied, “Sleep is for the weak! Now let’s…”  
Yes. The bystander and a the target where just behind this door, better make this quick. He jerked open the door quick enough that it didn’t make it sound, then he was dashing forward, light leached towards the larger outer room and illuminated Levi’s figure as he bolted towards the woman.  
The woman was tall, bordering close to lanky, with dark maroon hair pulled back carelessly and loosely. Her glasses were crooked, and her white lab coat was spotted with coffee stains, both fresh and new, and her dark clothes under her lab coat weren’t much better. Her whole appearance was unkempt and proved her reputation as crazy scientist.  
She turned to him in surprise, then smiled, “A perfect test subject!” Then clicked something on the object she was holding, then cackled, “Try escaping that!”  
Levi frowned as he dodged the net that came flying out of the ball.  
The woman pouted, “You’re supposed to let me win, I am a lady!”  
Levi continued his mission ignoring the woman’s words as he grasped her wrist and moved his dagger to stab her through the eye, yet before he could do that he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.  
He pulled away and spotted the owner of the pawn shop slipping away and out the door, then slamming it shut. Levi cursed himself for making such a rookie mistake. He glanced back at his target, glaring.  
“Hey! I won’t move! Promise!” she beamed at him.  
Levi turned and trotted after the escapee, throwing open the door, only to be met by a figure in the doorway, staring down at him. This couldn’t have been the same man, no, he was scrawnier yet taller than both the woman and bystander from before. And the dark trench coat he wore… marked him as mafia. Actually, that coat seemed familiar, it was… Levi jerked back from the man.  
Erwin’s Smith, a crime lord’s jacket.  
Yet, this man before him was not Erwin Smith, too thin. So, who was he?  
The man’s face basked in light as Levi hastily studied it, he realized the man wasn’t a man, he was a boy. He looked far too young to be much in the Underground. His brown hair was messy, akin to Hanji’s, and his face was tanned naturally, it seemed as if his skin absorbed the warmth of the light, and with green eyes welded with blue, with a hint of silver, he was quite good-looking.  
But only a pebble in Levi’s journey.  
Yet, Levi couldn’t complete this mission tonight, with an escaped bystander, a bystander ready to fight, and a crazy doctor at his back, he was checkmated. So squeezing past the newcomer in a flash and darting back up the stairs and out the front door seemed the only viable answer to Levi.  
He fled into the night, letting the shadows asylum him from any prying eyes.


	3. A Chase Between Fox and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I say anything: I HAVE A NEW STORY IMMA STARTING! It's also Attack on Titan, so if ya like this story, check out my new one called "The Lies We Told That Summer"! (Also chapters will take longer to upload, while writing both fics)  
> Anyway about this chapter...  
> ik it's short, and kinda boring, but they meet! The next chapter introduces a very fine lady who knows both Levi and Eren (*cough cough* Mikasa *cough cough*) I think it'll be a bit more exciting too, hopefullY!!!

Eren yawned as he stumbled to the front of Jean’s shop, it was a sorry thing, but brought in the money to get by. Besides, all the real Underground dealings went down in Hanji’s workshop downstairs, which Eren stopped by weekly for the gadgets and gear to see if anything would be useful for his line of work. So, when he saw that front door was busted suspiciously wide open, he hastened his pace and rushed down the stairs only to crash into someone running out.  
Eren, along with the other person, clattered to the ground.  
“Eren?” Jean whispered uneasily, laying on top of the taller boy.  
Eren groaned, “Get off, shithorse! What are you doing anyway?!”  
Jean rolled off him, “Hey, it’s not my fault some guy decided to kill Hanji tonight!”  
Eren sighed, “Isn’t this the fourth time this month?”  
“Yeah, now go give her a hand, asshat.”  
“You’re such a dick.”  
Jean snorted, “Says you.”  
Eren pulled himself to his feet, hurrying down the steps and standing before the closed door, behind it was the lab. Which, according to Jean, Hanji was facing off with some assassin. Eren reached for the doorknob.  
It whirled open before Eren could enter, Eren stepped back a bit, peering down at the short cloaked boy before him, his hood pulled up to hide his face. The little boy slipped past Eren quickly and darted up the stairs. Eren watched the intruder go.   
Eren yawned, “Who sent the little kid assassin?”  
Hanji laughed, “Little kid? Black Fox, that was a grown ass man.”  
“What?” he protested, “But he’s so short. And he just ran away with his tail tucked between his legs!”  
Hanji hurried to pick up the net she’d shot out of her sphere, “I’m pretty sure that was Thanatos too,” she confessed, “I’m just too great for him, so he fled!” She cackled.  
Eren’s eyes widened, “But-but… he just ran! Plus he didn’t seem so short when I saw him before. Why’d he run, from the rumors he could’ve taken us all out!?”  
“Go ask him that yourself, I have to finish fixing up my defensive sphere…” she trailed off, moving to workshop to do what she said.  
Eren turned and trotted after the escaping hitman, dashing up the stairs, and out the front door of Jean’s shop.  
He spotted all surrounding darkness on the slum streets. He closed his eyes, his ears straining for any sound. Then…  
A soft scrape of boots on roofs.   
Eren grinned. Climbing was one of his boons, an asset in which he prided himself in, so scrambling up the side of a cobblestone building, with a few stones jutting out a bit, was quite easy for Eren. He reached the top to see a flare of a cape disappear on to another building. Eren followed, suddenly a figure appearing, only to disappear before him again. Eren chased after Thanatos.  
A game of cat and mouse.   
Finally, Thanatos stopped running and stood on the edge of a building, staring out into the sea of dark rooftops, “I know you’d chase after me.”  
“You’re quite the cocky bastard,” Eren injected.  
Thanatos ignored his comment, “Tell me, who are you?”  
Eren smirked, “I’m offended you haven’t heard of me!” he bowed dramatically, “Black Fox, the gentleman thief at your service!” Eren straightened, “Except I’m not really at your service.”  
Thanatos scowled, his deep voice rumbling, “I do believe you’re a much cockier bastard than myself.”  
Eren shrugged, “We can both be cocky fuckers!”   
Thanatos shook his head, “I lured you out here to see how much of a threat you were. It seems I was wrong to even dare consider you one.” Thanatos suddenly jumped off the roof, his cape fluttering after him.  
Eren only frowned, letting his arrogant and brash facade vanish. So he wasn’t much of a threat, eh? Well, he’d show that fool of an assassin, in fact, Thanatos didn’t seem too much of a threat to Eren. Simply an annoying little bugger.


	4. The Violet Flames that Caused Hanji Zoe's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really felt like I should update sooon, so if any mistakes are made, let it be known I just got back from a concert 30 minutes ago and its 4:30 AM (the concert was like 4 hour car drive awayyyy) I'm tired, also, I said in the notes last time this would be Mikasa's chapter, actually decided to change it and wrap up Levi and Hanji's encounters.   
> Mikasa's next! (P.S thanks for all the support and such, this story and my other "The Lies We Told that Summer" are more popular than I expected!)

Levi was not retreating. The only reason he’d left the pawn shop was to see if the mysterious kid wearing Erwin Smith’s damned coat would be any trouble, it seemed he was nothing more than a cocky thief, too impish for his own good. It was quite an intriguing mystery on how’d he’d gotten the damned coat, a crime master's own garbs, but that was a question to ponder later. Now, was the time to kill Hanji Zoe.  
Hanji Zoe, the crazy, slightly bloodthirsty, fool of a scientist and doctor. Levi had analyzed her in the moments she’d attempted to catch him. Slow, and ready to try out her gadgets, she carried projectile weapons and he had noted at her belt, a few vials of unpredictable concoctions. She also seemed to reside in the workshop most of her time.   
Levi had also studied the workshops interior in the few seconds of being there, but a photographic memory was something of a charm in Levi’s type of work, so he had quickly noted the cryptic barrels tucked away in the corner, a brown tarp had hastily been place over them, forgetting to conceal the part of the barrel that had said “flammable.” The words were what had made Levi decide to take the strategic retreat.   
Because, right now as he circled around the kid who dubbed himself Black Fox haughtily, he was hurrying back towards the pawnshop and Hanji’s workshop that bellied beneath. As he jumped silently from rooftop to the next, he pulled out the handgun tucked at his back waistline.   
It wasn’t long before Levi stood on a rooftop that opposed a narrow and thin window that hanged at the side of the pawnshop, hugging to the ground closely. The only window that decorated Hanji’s workshop. A window, that gave a perfect view to the enigmatic casks.   
He need only to aim, shoot, and wait to ensure that Hanji Zoe was quite dead.  
So that’s what he did.   
Levi aimed the small gun at the dusty window, the barrels marked as his target, and pulled the trigger. A single bullet crackled through the air, and hit Levi’s target clearly.   
The casks exploded, hot flames reared up, consuming the pawnshop above, the fire quickly devoured it. Levi blinked unexpectedly. The flames weren’t quite normal, they were violet. The flames were impressively dyed a color, a deep majestic purple. And as the scorching embers flailed on the wind, Levi noted that a fabric had been pushed into the air as well, fluttering alongside the embers.  
Levi reached out, and took the familiar fabric. It was marred with soot and grime, the edges blackened and most of the fabric turned moreso grey than its original crisp, yet slightly coffee stained, white. The remains of Zoe’s lab coat. He tucked the fabric into his pocket, giving one last glance to the brilliant violet flames before him, then he actually retreated.  
Hanji Zoe was dead.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanji Zoe was indeed, not dead.  
She clutched the cloak tightly to her chest, fuming at the loss of her beautiful baby gadgets in her homely workshop. A end must come to all things, but that didn’t mean it had to come so damn soon. So when she saw the shadowed figure tuck a piece of fabric into his pocket, the lab coat she had purposely left behind to fake her death, and turned and lept away, she growled. Damn Thanatos. He had slaughtered her children projects. She’d get him one of these days.  
“How’d you know?” Jean said in awe, staring at the purple flames which marked what was left of their ex-home.  
“What?” Hanji said, eyes not moving from the breathtaking sight.  
“How’d you know he’d come back?”  
Hanji laughed, “One of our smuggling meetings, Oluo got really drunk. And you know how he gives away all his information as an informant when he’s drunk. Said Thanatos had a photographic memory, said he could memorize a building’s layout in moments, see a setting and spot the easiest way to take out the opponents within,” she grinned, “Thanatos pegged me for a fool, a pity he judged me too early.” Hanji turned, shouldering her hastily packed bag, “Best be moving, Jean.”  
Jean nodded, pulling his coat’s hood over, as Hanji mimicked the maneuver.  
It’d be best to stay out of town for a while, under the presumption of death. It’d be best to be dead in the eyes of everyone else.  
So, Hanji Zoe and Jean Kirstein scampered out of town.


	5. The Extended Invitation to Join a Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for taking a while to update- school started last Thursday :P it totally sucks. Also to any fans of my other story ("The Lies We Told that Summer" go read it if you haven't! lmao my shameless self-promotion) I haven't even STARTED the next chapter yet... hopefully will start later tonight tho.  
> Anyway this chapter introduces Mikasa finally! Not the best, but the big plot of the story is finally beginning!!! The two next chapters I plan to have Levi, and then Hanji/Jean. Oof, just a heads up!   
> (P.S- more shameless self-centered shit, I rlly like my chapter titles tbh, honestly they my fav)

Mikasa Ackerman was not having the greatest day of her life. It seemed, that today was just not her today. At all.  
So when she, a bounty hunter, wandered into a tavern, midday, called “The Hands of the Titan” and peered up at the bounty board through the nearly empty dump, she groaned. It seemed that life was playing too many tricks on her lately, smirking down on her and telling her to “Go fuck yourself” because, hell, today was just not her day.   
She was sure, more than positive, that the description of a certain assassin and hitman was a description of someone she knew. The damned flyer read:

‘Wanted: Dead or Alive: goes by an alias of Thanatos; an assassin/hitman described to be dark-haired, grey eyes, shorter than 5’5’

Mikasa’s eyes bulged slightly at the number of digits they used. A typo, perhaps? No, the Garrison wouldn’t mess up the flyer for a notorious criminal like him.  
“Hey, kid,” the barkeep, “you come in here every few weeks after picking out a flyer. I see you, you stroll up, pick the one with highest bounty, and leave.” the tavern master strolled out behind the bar, sidling up beside Mikasa, “So, what’s got you gawking like a fish?”   
The man eyed the poster of Mikasa’s cousin, “Do you know Thanatos?”  
Mikasa smoothed out the features of her face, leaving it a blank slate as she snatched the banner off the board, then snapping, “Of course not.”  
The man leaned down to Mikasa, eyeing her face, “A friend? A lover? Or… wait, no… family…”  
“You’re a liar,” Mikasa declared, turning away.  
“I am not!” the barkeep protested, following after the bounty hunter, “I’m good at assessing and reading people. Besides, you got the faint French accent as well, nearly identical looking too.”  
Mikasa pivoted back to face the barkeeper, stopping only to stomp on his foot. The man yelped, pulling up his foot to massage it with his fingers, and while on his one foot, Mikasa pushed the man to the ground.  
He howled again, “Dthamit.” Realizing he’d bit his tongue in his tangled process of falling.  
Mikasa smirked as she moved out the door, pausing only to say to the tavern master, “You’re a fool, barkeep, stay out of my way, or I’ll do worse than knocking you down.”   
“Just like Thanatos with those threats,” the barkeep hissed under his breath.  
And with that Mikasa hurried down the lazy and nearly spotless-of-people streets, no one dealt in the open at midday in a neighborhood like this, most dealings happened under the heaviness of night. Whether it be smugglings, thievery, kidnapping, or even murder.   
The only places open in the slums were the sparse daytime shops and taverns that were open at most hours. And of course, the orphanage. Where she had grown up alongside a certain friend of hers, one who she knew went to the orphanage often.   
As she reached the outskirts of the city, she was met by a familiar two-story shack looming over her. While the grimy brick building was big enough for a few dozen children, only a little more than a dozen children rested inside- most urchins refused and ran when asked to join the home. The orphanage was a bit spooky, old, dusty, and vines stretched across the sides like veins, and with the trees’ canopies hiding the rooftop of the orphanage it did give off a creepy vibe. And that would only make you expect the caretaker to be some ruthless ugly old lady.  
Until you actually saw her.   
Mikasa’s steps were quick and soft as she hurried up the stairs to knock on the door to the orphanage, standing on the porch, she waited.   
The caretaker opened the door, and smiled warmly up at Mikasa, “Welcome back, Mikasa!”   
Petra Ral. She was short and thin, the simple wool dress hung off her frame, but her wide smile hid the slight famish look. Her brown hair was pulled back by a bandana, and her brown doe eyes sparkled at the sight of a familiar face before her. Petra Ral. The current caretaker.  
She waved Mikasa in, and Mikasa complied, stepping in only to be stopped by a swarm of children.  
“It’s Mika!” they cried, clutching her jacket tightly and shaking her roughly. Mikasa smiled faintly.  
“Woah, woah, settle down, kiddos!” Petra chided softly, “Don’t want to upset our guest do we?”   
The young children shook their heads but didn’t let go of Mikasa completely, only loosening their grips slightly.  
“Oh my!” Petra gasped dramatically, “It’s almost time for lunch! If you kids don’t set up the table now, we’ll have to skip it…”  
The kids were gone in seconds, scampering off to fix the table.   
“That’s a dirty trick to get kids out of the way…” Mikasa noted.  
Petra laughed, “Yeah, but it's one of the only ways to motivate them to do something. So what do you need?”  
“I was wondering, has Eren stopped by lately?”  
Petra shook her head, “No, but-”  
“You called?” Eren popped through the front door that was still open, forgotten in the rush of children and greetings. A young child was attached to Eren’s back, hugging him tightly and giggling.  
“There’s Historia!” Petra peeled the kid off of Eren, “Why were you giving her a piggyback ride?”  
“She asked,” Eren replied simply, “Besides she said a new girl wouldn’t leave her side and it was starting to bug her.”  
“That’d be Ymir,” Petra sighed, “She’s taken a liking to Historia, to be honest if she figured out you had taken Historia she’d probably-”  
“TORI!” A girl of about nine came rushing in, crushing the younger girl into her arms, “Where were you!?”  
Historia giggled, pointing at the culprit, “Eren-”  
Ymir jumped off of Historia and threw herself at Eren, “You stupid weasel!”   
Eren dodged the assault of the young child easily, “Woah, calm it, kid. I was just hanging with her-”  
“Never!” Ymir cried, “She’s mine!”  
“YMIR!” Petra shouted firmly, “Historia’s lonely!”  
Ymir stopped her attempted attacks and ran to Historia, Eren quickly forgotten as the duo hurried away.  
Eren laughed awkwardly, “What an… energetic kid.”  
“I think she’s going to be a good addition to these children,” Petra declared.  
He nodded, then turned to the silent bounty hunter, “Well, anyway, what’s up, Mikasa?”  
Mikasa smiled grimly, “Work.”  
“Ah, it’d be best if we take this outside. See ya, Petra- oh, and take these to the kids for a treat.” Eren handed the woman a basket of fruits that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
Petra smiled softly, “We’re grateful for your donations, Eren. Honestly, the orphanage runs on half of the the gifts you get us. Good-bye and take care, you two.”  
They bid their farewells, stepping outside of the intimidating building. Mikasa and Eren stood silently on the porch, “What work is it Mikasa?”  
“A heist.”   
“I work alone, Mika, you know that.”  
“I’m just the messenger, Eren, got paid to tell you the information, that’s it. Besides, I think you’d like to take this job.”  
“I’m not going to and you can’t-”  
Mikasa sighed, “Shut up for once, will you?”  
Eren glanced away, frowning, “Fine. Shoot it straight.”  
“The basic information; you’ll be working with five others. And the heist is supposed to be huge. If you want to know more, meet at The Hands of Titan in three days at midnight.”  
Eren snorted, “I’m still not going.”  
Mikasa smiled, a predatory gleam within her cold smile, “Did I mention that apart of the heist has you taking out a certain accomplished doctor?” Mikasa began her descent down the short steps of the porch.  
Eren shot up, “You don’t mean… Grisha Yeager?”  
Mikasa turned her head, staring at the wide-eyed thief, “I do. A perfect chance to strike revenge, I’d say.” With that, Mikasa walked away.  
Eren stood there, dumbfounded. Then grinned, “Hell, Mika,” Eren called, “You know I’d take the bait, didn’t you?!”  
Mikasa only shrugged, not turning. Seeing Eren’s gaping mouth like a fish as he’d learned that he’d be able to take down Grisha was worth the trip. Maybe today wasn’t as bad as she’d imagined.


	6. The Doctor and his Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys~ I really felt that this story needed a chapter added on it! Even if it is extremely short!   
> But hey, I'll post once in a while to this story until I finish up one of my main stories (may take a while lol)  
> Go check out my other fics!
> 
> "The Lies We Told That Summer" (Attack on Titan/mystery/fluff/smut/amnesia/depression/Levi x Eren)  
> "Smoke, Lies, and Haze: The Tales of Nico di Angelo" (Post-Heroes of Olympus/depression/suicidal/life story of Nico/romance/pain/hurt/quests)

The scent of smoke still settled in Levi’s nose. Even after three days, the violet flame smoke still lingered around the slums, and Levi was still slathered in the near-permanent stink too. He’d always detested the damn lasting scent of smoke, heavy and clogging and hot.  
Levi steered himself to ignore the hated aroma, besides he was taking a trip out of Shinganshi to meet with his latest client, and bring proof of Zoe’s death.  
The manor house was just right outside of city limits- and huge. It stretched tall and forthcoming, a prestigious noble look with a garden of exotic flowers and vines slipping on the sides of the house.   
Being the abrupt, straightforward guy he was, Levi knocked on the wide polished doors.  
A servant answered, “Do you have business with milord?”  
Levi simply pushed past the servant.  
“W-wait!” the servant called nervously, “Y-you can’t just walk in-”  
“It’s okay,” a deep voice announced, “I was expecting him.”  
Grisha Yeager swept from the gilded stairs with a grand flourish, his white doctor’s coat swaying from his determined steps.  
The servant nodded and scurried off as Grisha reached the door. He smiled politely, “Is it done?”  
Levi nodded curtly, “The deed has been fulfilled.” He pulled the cloth of her lab coat out and handed it to Grisha.  
He smirked, “Her coat as evidence? Well done. This was one of her prized possessions.”  
Grisha pulled out a small purse from his coat, heavy with a promising clink of coins.  
He handed it to Levi.  
Levi turned to leave, his contract complete.  
“Ah, will you wait a minute, sir? I have a question.”  
Levi paused, “Yes?”  
“Do you happen to work in finding missing people too? Or just assassinations?”  
Something about the doctor’s tone made Levi wary. Something that made him think, that whoever Grisha wanted to find, wasn’t in the best of luck.   
“I apologize, but I work only as hitman- not a tracker or bounty hunter.”  
‘Ahhh, its fine. Do me a favor, will you? If we ever meet again, and you have wind on him, please do inform me about anything on the Black Fox.”  
Levi nodded stiffly. It was only when he had closed the front door behind him, did he relieve an annoyed sigh.  
Black Fox? The annoying little kid? What did an accomplished doctor want with that pester of a street thug?


End file.
